Always Hopeful
by MalikaAssassin
Summary: This is an early birthday gift for Blackfire. And not my best work.


_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters, or its story. It is copyright to Yoshihiro Togashi. I don't own Annalicia Morgan. She is copyrght to Blackfire. I only own this story and two of the characters that appear briefly in this.**_

**Always Hopeful**

"Anna, do you think things have changed drastically since the two worlds are now coexisting?" inquired a boy with blue hair and red eyes.

"Yeah, do you?" inquired a girl with the same eye and hair color of the boy.

Both children wore matching martial artist outfits, similar to Hiei's during the Dark Tournament. The girl had her hair tied back with a large purple ribbon, while her brother's stood similarly to his father's

"Akito, Akina, stop bothering Annalicia with questions." called a female voice.

"But mom!" called the twin children. "We wanna know!"

"Listen to Botan, kids." said Anna. "Do you really want Hiei to come after you two for disobeying?"

Akito tenses while Akina cheers at the mention of her father's name. The little girl is soon picked up, Hiei giving Annalicia a nod.

"What do you say for bothering someone, kids?" inquired the fire Koormie.

"I'm sorry, Anna." said the twins looking away from the woman.

"Its okay." said Anna. "Don't worry, Hiei, they weren't bothering me at all. And I personally think both worlds can prosper from this union, kids."

"Really?" inquired the two.

"Really." answered Anna.

"Yay!" cheered the twins.

"Ever the hopeful one." grinned Botan as she appeared on her oar.

"Anna, go see Kurama." said Akina. "He's acting weird."

"Weird how?" asked Anna.

"I don't know, he's just acting weird." said Akina.

"Okay, I'll go see him." smiled Anna. "Thank you, sweetie."

"He's at Koenma's office trying to help him set up some plans." said Hiei as he adjusted his youngest child. "Said that it may help things run more smoothly while readjusting a lot of laws to fit with all races."

"Ah." said Anna. "Thank you, Hiei. And if you both need me to watch the twins, I will. Just call me and let me know when to watch them."

"Thank you, Anna." said Botan. "We may take you up on that offer in the near future."

With that, the couple leaves with their twin children. This leaves Anna to figure out what to do with Kurama when she gets to Koenma's office. Deciding to just go with whatever felt normal, the woman starts for her boss' office. On the way, Anna begins to wonder just what is going with the crimson haired man she's been friends with for the past year and a half.

'Is he acting like he is because he's sick?' thought Anna. 'Is Kurama overworking himself and he's acting weird because he's tired? Is he-'

"Why are you here, Anna?" inquired a male voice, interrupting Anna's thoughts.

"Huh?" answered Anna, looking around.

Before her stood Koenma and Kurama, realizing that she was in deep thought the entire way she walked to the office she now stood in.

"Anna, are you okay?" asked Koenma.

"I'm fine. I'm curious as to what's bugging Kurama since Akina mentioned that he's acting weird." answered Anna.

Kurama face palms at the answer, wondering why the girl had been observant like her father.

"Remind me to never act differently around Akina and Akito ever again." said the red head.

"You think that will work with the girl who is similar to Hiei?" inquired Anna.

"One can always hope." said Kurama.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Koenma. "I need a break anyway. We'll pick this back up when I return."

"Alright." said Kurama.

"So, what's bothering you?" asked Anna.

"Honestly, I haven't been sleeping well." answered Kurama. "Just haven't been able to really just shut my mind off for the night."

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Anna.

"Yeah." answered Kurama. "I've been seeing this girl and she's like me in the sense of being a reborn demon."

"Let me guess, you have fallen hard for this girl and you wanna start dating her?" asked Anna.

"Basically." said Kurama. "But I'm not going to ruin the friendship. Its far too important to me at this time."

"Who is the lucky lady?" asked Anna.

"Honestly, its you." answered Kurama. "As I said, the friendship is too important to me at this time since there's so much going on."

"Always be hopeful." said Anna. "I'll always be hopeful, so don't worry. And I understand."


End file.
